


La Natura Morta

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Donna needs a hug, F/F, Family Feels, wonderfam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 00:56:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Donna ha bisogno di tornare in un posto sicuro





	La Natura Morta

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-Tè: autunno

> Mum, am I still young? Can I dream for a few month more (Mitksi)

  
  
Donna lancia uno sguardo verso la strada, e poi torna ad abbassare lo sguardo. In silenzio. Mentre le foglie cadono dagli alberi e il vento autunnale si alza e gli muove i capelli, poi anche la sua giacca lunga e grigia. E si morde l'interno delle guance. Non pensava di dover tornare a casa in questo modo. Sicuramente non pensava di dover tornare in questo modo a casa. Ed è un po' come ammettere una sconfitta, anche se -Donna non ha perso. Non ancora. È solo molto... Si passa una mano sul viso, con frustrazione. E chiude gli occhi per un secondo soltanto, per poi riaprirli, perché è questo quello che fa di solito. Torna a camminare. Deve tenere alto il mento, non importa quanto difficile questa cosa sia.  
  
È umiliante, è vero. È umiliante camminare per la sua vecchia città e sentirsi la stessa. È umiliante guardare in basso, invece che guardare in alto, per non dover guardare niente che possa attirare la sua attenzione, farle cercare la macchinetta fotografica, che prima teneva intorno al collo e scattare una fotografia. È umiliante doversi trovare allo stesso posto, sempre nella stessa posizione e non riuscire mai a crescere. È umiliante infilare le mani in tasca e sentire il venticello autunnale che trascina le foglie per il marciapiede grigio. È umiliante voler tornare a piangere. Non riuscire ad alzarsi davanti a un nemico invisibile. È stato umiliante prendere la decisione di tornare qui. Sentire di essere bloccata quando tutti quanti continuano ad andare avanti e lei invece è ancora qui -è ancora la stessa. È umiliante, certo.  
  
Ma non poteva decidere di fare nulla. E non aveva altra scelta. E dicono che quando non sai andare avanti, allora dovresti tornare sui tuoi passi, tornare in un posto sicuro, riuscire a vedere tutto quello che ha fatto fino ad ora. È divertente che dicano una cosa del genere perché quello che Donna vuole fare adesso è chiudere gli occhi e non dover più vedere nulla.  
  
Donna avrebbe voluto mettere giù la sua macchinetta fotografica e lasciare perdere, semplicemente, lasciare perdere. Chiudere gli occhi, non guardare più i colori, non guardare più le forme, non cercare di cristallizzare le cose, anche se è questo quello che lei fa normalmente. Anche se non riuscirebbe a pensare a cos'altro fare allora, con tutta questa realtà. Anche se... Donna avrebbe davvero voluto mettere giù la macchinetta fotografica. Perché le sembra di non vedere il mondo, adesso, se non in quelle piccolezze, nei dettagli che rendono una fotografia una buona fotografia. Perché non sta crescendo. Perché non sta diventando quell'arte che lei pensava che doveva diventare, non sta diventando quello che lei stessa doveva essere e -guarda le sue fotografie e non si vede. Le persone guardano le sue fotografie e non vedono niente. Ed è come dire che le persone guardano lei, e non vedono niente. E allora Donna vuole solo chiudere gli occhi, non per tanto, non per molto e non guardare il mondo. Non vedere, se non è vista.  
  
Donna vuole soltanto -vuole solo essere vista. Non essere invisibile. (Essere perfetta.) Può essere perfetta? Vuole solo mettere giù la macchinetta fotografica. Essere perfetta è stancante, essere se stessa è stancante. E –Donna si inumidisce le labbra, sente freddo sul collo che ha dimenticato di coprire. Cammina gettando in avanti un piede, poi un altro. Sembra star scalciando l'aria, cercare di andare contro la corrente di vento, che invece va contro di lei, ed è più forte.   
  
Anche il vento è più forte di lei.  
  
Ha troppe cose da dimostrare, Donna. Ha troppe cose che non vanno bene, troppe cose da aggiustare, per poter dimostrare quello che è. Ha anche un giubbotto lungo, che le copre fino alle ginocchia, ma non la tiene al caldo. Perché lei non la chiude. Continua soltanto a camminare per le strade di Washington, tirando in avanti i piedi e gli occhi bassi, per non guardare niente, perché nessuno comunque sembra starla guardando.   
  
Ci cammina sopra, però. Cammina sui marciapiedi e a volte chiude gli occhi, cercando di non sbattere contro niente. Ma questo quartiere è simile, quasi uguale, a quando era piccola così e Diana la portava in giro per le strade, tenendole la mano e guardandola a malapena. Perché era troppo piccola, perché c'erano pensieri che passavano per la sua mente che non potevano essere capiti da Donna. E dall'altra mano -queste strade hanno visto Steve diventare il ragazzo della sua mamma, quando aveva visto per la prima volta Donna che lo aveva degnato solo di uno sguardo veloce, per poi ignorarlo completamente. Donna ricorda Steve, quel giorno, con la sua camicia bianca e i suoi capelli pettinati e come l'ha guardata e poi le ha sorriso. E come Diana li aveva guardati. Lo ricorda, sì, li aveva semplicemente guardati, come se li stesse valutando, come se stesse tenendo il conto dei punti che guadagnavano e perdevano.  
  
Steve e Donna hanno lo stesso trattamento, nonostante Donna sia figlia e Steve marito, ormai. Sono sempre stati su due livelli diversi, forse per questo Steve non si è mai reso conto di quello che succedeva, mentre Donna sentiva il giudizio di sua mamma a ogni suo passo, a ogni suo movimento. Ogni volta che faceva qualcosa e c'era questo orgoglio negli occhi di Diana e c'era quella paura sul petto di Donna. Avevano lo stesso trattamento, lei e Steve. Solo che Steve era più grande, sembra anche essere stato immune a quel giudizio di Diana, sembra sentire il bisogno di innalzarsi, come Diana vorrebbe, ma non sembra volerlo fare solo per Diana.  
  
Una volta, durante una gara di atletica che Donna aveva perso perché era entrata nel panico e aveva visto doppio e aveva corso un po' troppo forte, fino a quando le sue gambe non l'avevano più retta ed era arrivata seconda. Seconda. Seconda su ventiquattro. Ricorda quanto la faccia avesse iniziato a bruciarle per la vergogna, ringraziando mentalmente chiunque fosse stato il responsabile della mancanza di sua mamma durante quell'evento. Ma c'era anche Steve e ricorda come non era riuscito a guardarlo nemmeno negli occhi, ma si era morsa l'interno delle guance e non voleva scoppiare a piangere perch ricorda di aver pensato che non aveva mai fallito, agli occhi di Steve. Che se Diana poteva anche aver avuto dei momenti in cui ha avuto una qualche conferma della fallibilità di Donna, Steve l'aveva sempre vista come una ragazza perfetta e forse per questo le voleva bene. Ma Steve le aveva detto che aveva fatto un bellissimo lavoro e l'aveva presa in braccio e le aveva chiesto se voleva un gelato. E quando Donna gli ha parlato per la prima volta con il cuore in mano e una sincerità che non pensava di poter avere, Steve le aveva detto che loro due lo inspiravano a essere una persona migliore. Che voleva essere una persona migliore anche per Donna e lei aveva chiuso gli occhi e d era piccola ed è il suo primo ricordo in cui ha pianto.   
  
E Donna ha sempre detto di non avere un papà, perché i papà dei suoi amici non le sembrano delle persone minimamente paragonabili a quello che Steve è per lei. Queste strade, pensa Donna, scalciando in avanti pigramente, sistemandosi lo zainetto sulle spalle, con le mani in tasca -queste strade hanno visto Steve diventare il ragazzo di sua mamma e poi qualcosa di più del papà di Donna. Avrebbe voluto renderli fieri.  
  
Deglutisce. Lei non doveva tornare così. E tiene ancora lo sguardo basso. E ancora una volta chiude gli occhi, cercando di tenere tutti questi pensieri dentro di lei, perché niente esca fuori, nemmeno dalle sue espressioni.  
  
E forse avrebbe preferito andare da Dick, correre verso zio Arthur, a casa sua a parlare o giocare o fare qualsiasi altra cosa che faceva da quando era alta così con Garth. Non dovrebbe avere il coraggio di tornare da mamma, e nemmeno da Steve. Eppure, non pensa di poter andare da nessun'altra parte. Dick è sempre troppo preso da se stesso. Non fa che guardare verso la sua famiglia, non fa che scherzare su quella rabbia che ha. E Donna non ha bisogno di questo, adesso. Ha bisogno soltanto di -calma. Ha bisogno di un momento di pace, di chiudere gli occhi e dormire senza dover pensare a niente, come quando era tanto piccola. Ha bisogno di ritrovarsi. E Garth, lo zio Arthur anche -loro avrebbero anche potuto aiutarla, ma si sarebbero fatti sfuggire qualcosa con mamma, e quello sarebbe stato un tradimento, dimostrare la sua fragilità a qualcuno che non sia lei o Steve sarebbe stato un vero e proprio tradimento. E lei può tornare soltanto qui. E lei vuole tornare soltanto qui. Perché vuole essere abbracciata da sua mamma, vuole sentire il suo odore e forse non piangere, va bene, ma almeno sentirsi di nuovo al sicuro. Solo per un po'. Solo per stare un po' coi suoi genitori. Solo perché -non vuole piangere. Vuole solo stare in un posto sicuro per un po'.  
  
Continua a camminare fino ad arrivare alla fermata dell'autobus. È uguale. Donna alza lo sguardo per la prima volta, assottigliando un pochino lo sguardo e guardando verso la segnaletica, il piccolo cartellino che doveva avvertire le persone che lì ci sarebbe stata la fermata dell'autobus, e i colori, il blu, il verde e il giallo e tanti altri colori delle linee che sarebbero passate di lì. Non capisce come questo posto possa essere rimasto uguale. Schiocca le labbra più volte, il vento continua a soffiare su di lei e il suo zainetto è ancora lì, ancorato a lei. Si guarda la punta degli stivaletti e continua a far scoccare le labbra, mentre posa il tallone sulla punta della scarpa.   
  
Quando alza lo sguardo un'ultima volta, guardando davanti a sé, riesce a vedere una ragazza dai lunghissimi capelli rossi e ricci, che aspetta l'autobus, con un giaccone viola che l'avvolge e le mani dietro la schiena, mentre lancia uno sguardo verso la strada. Deve star aspettando l'autobus. E Donna non vorrebbe, a segue il suo sguardo e guarda anche lei verso la strada, dal lato opposto. E aggrotta le sopracciglia, quando si rende conto che non ha nessun motivo per farlo. Motivo per cui pensa di dover tornare a farsi gli affari suoi, di prepararsi al suo incontro coi suoi genitori, a dimostrare che non è poi così degna di amore, nonostante tutto, ma la ragazza con quei bellissimi capelli lunghi, che le cadono giù, e poi di nuovo giù, fino ai fianchi, gira la testa verso di lei.   
  
E Donna rimane immobilizzata, cristallizzata nel momento. Vede i colori. Come i capelli rossi della ragazza emergano trai grigi della città e il verde degli alberelli ai lati delle strade, che stanno perdendo le foglie e le quali foglie hanno mille colori diversi. Sembrano volerla incoronare. Sembrano volerla rivendicare come parte di loro, della Natura. E lei è in piena armonia con la Natura. Lei sembra... Vede, senza volere, il dettaglio del suo viso. Si concentra sul suo viso, su piccoli dettagli. Il dettaglio delle sue labbra mentre si alzano verso l'alto, per continuare a sorriderle. Donna non è molto sicura di starle sorridendo a sua volta. Ma vede la ragazza alzare la mano e scuoterla piano, sempre per salutarla. Non sa nemmeno se ha risposto a questo gesto, perché, ugh, è troppo presa a guardare il naso arricciato di lei. È troppo presa a aguzzare lo sguardo e studiare la linea delle sue mani, che si muovono a una velocità ipnotizzante e che sembrano ruvide. Sembrano essere tanto ruvide. È l'unica parte di questa ragazza che non sembra soave, che non sembra fresco. Le sue mani devono essere ruvide e Donna sente di essere affascinata da questo dettaglio. Deve esserci qualcosa dietro. C'è una storia che vuole scoprire. C'è qualcosa di nascosto dietro tutta questa bellezza. E rende la sua bellezza ancora più bella.  
  
Donna si inumidisce le labbra e mentre sente di aver alzato la mano d'istinto, e di aver salutato la ragazza a sua volta, sente anche la sua altra mano cercare la sua macchinetta fotografica e -Donna è venuta qui perché non vuole più fotografare nessuno e niente. Ma adesso ne ha come l'istinto e vede la ragazza mostrarle i denti bianchissimi in un enorme sorriso, prima di girare la testa verso la strada e poi rilassare giusto un pochino le spalle. Donna segue il suo sguardo e vede l'autobus arrivare verso di lei. E dovrebbe dire qualcosa, certo, dovrebbe gridare che si chiama Donna. Donna Troy. O Donna Prince, o come vuole. Si chiama Donna. E la può cercare sui social, oppure qui, qui in strada, a una certa ora, oppure se vuole prendere un caffè insieme a lei o se... e le vuole chiedere come si chiama e le vuole dire che è una fotografa e che c'è qualcosa in lei che le fa venire voglia di vedere di nuovo. Ma si ferma giusto in tempo, e deglutisce ancora una volta. Chiude la mano che stava cercando la macchinetta fotografica e la stringe forte, in un pugno frustrato, per posarla sulla pancia e non muoverla più. Ci sono diversi motivi per cui ha fatto bene a comportarsi come si è comportata. Non è così che ci si comporta, per prima cosa. E, per seconda cosa, Donna non vuole più essere una fotografa. Ha preso un aereo e un treno e sta per prendere un autobus per prendersi una pausa da tutto questo. Sta prendendo la sua decisione. Deve avere tempo.  
  
Quindi rimane lì, immobile, a guardare la ragazza dai capelli rossi e ricci salire sull'autobus, dopo averle lanciato un ultimo sorriso, facendole un cenno con la mano. Poi sale sull'autobus. L'autobus chiude le porte dietro di lei. Succede tutto a pochi metri da Donna. Il marciapiede opposto. Una strada di distanza. E Donna è rimasta immobilizzata, con quella mano a mezz'aria e le labbra semi-aperte. È rimasta di nuovo sola. Mentre l'autobus riparte e va via. Sente le dita pizzicarle e deve di nuovo chiudere gli occhi.  
  
Voleva solo trovare un posto sicuro. Vuole solo tornare tra le braccia della sua mamma. Aveva detto di voler abbandonare la sua macchinetta fotografica eppure, eccola, di nuovo lì, a cercarla. C'era qualcosa di magico in quella ragazza. C'era anche qualcosa di tenero, molto triste. Le è sembrato che condividessero lo stesso percorso. Non si sono nemmeno parlate. Forse doveva andare veramente da Dick, anche se Dick è preso molto dai suoi drammi e adesso lei sarebbe soltanto un peso, per lui.   
  
Donna si inumidisce le labbra e sospira. Abbassa piano la mano. La infila nella tasca della sua giacca grigia, lunga, che le dovrebbe coprire anche le ginocchia e dovrebbe tenerla al caldo, ma non la tiene al caldo. Aspetta anche lei il suo autobus. Adesso dovrebbe concentrarsi su questo. Fare un passo alla volta. Vorrebbe poter rivedere quella ragazza. Vorrebbe aver avuto un nome. Vorrebbe avere meno coraggio e non dover vedere Steve e mamma. Si passa di nuovo le mani sul viso. Adesso non importa. Quando riaprirà gli occhi, terrà il mento alto e tutto questo non dovrà più avere importanza.  
  
  
  
  
  
Donna tira su col naso, passandosi le mani sulle braccia e appallottolandosi nella vasca da bagno, con gli occhi chiusi.  
  
Mamma non l'ha abbracciata. Ha aperto la porta e poi le ha sorriso. Le ha detto che era felice di vederla a casa. E le ha detto anche che la sua camera era ancora la sua camera e che poteva rimanere per tutto il fine settimana, certo. Ma non l'ha abbracciata e Donna si è ricordata di quella volta che era andata a trovare la nonna, nonna Ippolita, e anche lei aveva ancora la stanza di mamma esattamente come lei l'aveva lasciata, con una stanza, a qualche porta di distanza, in cui la nonna teneva tutte le medaglie, ogni trofeo, tutti quanti i suoi attestati, insieme alle sue fotografie che le aveva fatto, anno dopo anno. E c'era sua mamma con i pantaloncini da ginnastica, o quando si è messa l'apparecchio le foto di quando si è diplomata col massimo dei voti, e quando col massimo dei voti si è laureata. E ricorda di aver pensato che sua mamma è il trofeo di nonna. Che mamma è perfetta, che mamma non può essere meno che perfetta, motivo per cui non pensava che sua figlia potesse essere meno che perfetta. Perché se mamma era il trofeo di nonna, Donna doveva essere il trofeo di mamma.   
  
Ma Donna ha poco a che fare con un trofeo di vittoria. Sembra di più un trofeo per la partecipazione. E adesso tiene gli occhi chiusi, in mezzo alla vasca, e si sente nuda ed è nuda, mentre l'acqua le dà l'unico abbraccio che le potrebbe dare qualcuno o qualcosa. E si passa un'altra volta la mano sul viso, bagnandosela e poi poggiando la fronte sulle ginocchia.   
  
Donna non è un buon trofeo. Donna non può permettersi di non essere un buon trofeo e sente la voglia di mettersi a piangere, anche se non le è permesso farlo. Non ancora. Quindi si abbraccia le ginocchia e tira su col naso e sente come l'acqua intorno a lei perda lentamente il suo calore. Ha sbagliato a fare tante cose. Ha sbagliato anche in credere di avere tanta energia, tanta autostima per poter affrontare un percorso che non tutti riescono a seguire e che non non dà soddisfazioni a tutti. Mamma ha visto una sola sua fotografia in una mostra. Ha preso un aereo e forse anche il treno, per andare a vedere quell'unica fotografia, che poi non ha nemmeno visto e che poi nessuno sembra aver visto per davvero. E Donna non era pronta, a quanto pare. Non riesce a non sentire un sentimento ardente che la corrode dalla bocca dello stomaco, perché nessuno sembra davvero aver visto quella fotografia.  
  
Ricorda sua mamma guardarla, con lo sguardo impassibile, mentre Steve le chiedeva di spiegargli il motivo della luce, la simbologia che aveva deciso di usare. E Donna ha sentito ancora una volta le guance diventarle rosse, quella sensazione di calore alla base del collo. Quella vergogna che aveva provato così tante volte, perché pensava di aver dato ai suoi genitori la conferma che non è abbastanza. Non è abbastanza. Non lo sarà mai.   
  
Si nasconde il viso dietro le mani. Tira su col naso. Sua mamma non l'ha nemmeno abbracciata. E Donna non ha il coraggio di chiederle di abbracciarla. Non ha il coraggio di chiederle di pettinarle i capelli, di stare un pochino con lei. Non ha il coraggio di chiedere niente, perché sa come la pensa su queste cose. Sa che ci sono persone che hanno problemi più grandi dei suoi e che a volte, se il tuo dolore non è di una certa gravità, allora forse è meglio rimanere in silenzio, per rispetto a chi sta sopportando di peggio. Lo sa che mamma la pensa così. E sa che non se la deve prendere per questo. Ma è così pesante. Essere sola, tenere questo dolore dentro di lei, passandosi la mano in faccia, cercando di tenere il mento alto è così pesante che sente solo di essere stanca, che a volte gli occhi le si chiudono e lei vorrebbe soltanto chiudere gli occhi e dormire per una notte, una soltanto, senza questo peso sulle spalle. Questa convinzione di doversi meritare la sua camera, di dover riempire una stanza coi suoi trofei.  
  
E quando sarà abbastanza?, si chiede chiudendo con ancora più forza gli occhi, facendo diventare tutto nero intorno a lei. Quando sarà abbastanza?  
  
È solo tanto stanca. Aveva solo bisogno di tornare a casa. Di sdraiarsi nel suo vecchio etto e cercare di tornare in sé, in quella bambina che guardava il soffitto e si diceva che avrebbe trovato qualcosa di bello nel mondo. Che avrebbe trovato posti e momenti da cristallizzare. Ricorda la ragazza della fermata dell'autobus. Vorrebbe poterla ritrovare. Vorrebbe non essere così esausta, quando la rincontrerà. Vorrebbe che sua mamma la abbracciasse e che le dicesse che è abbastanza. E non può piangere, anche se vorrebbe tanto.   
  
Quando sente la porta del bagno aprirsi, non alza la fronte. Non alza lo sguardo, non cerca nessuno, intorno a lei. Tira solo su col naso e spera di non essersi messa a piangere per davvero. Stringe le ginocchia, spera di diventare ancora più piccola, nonostante per tutta la vita non abbia fatto altro che sperare di essere un pochino più grande, di prendere molto più spazio di quello che lei occupa normalmente. Deglutisce ancora. Tiene gli occhi chiusi e l'acqua sta diventando fredda. Sente come chiunque sia entrato si inginocchi dietro di lei. E Donna è stanca, non ha intenzione di litigare con nessuno.  
  
Non li aveva invitati. Alla mostra in cui la sua foto era stata selezionata, Donna non aveva invitato Diana e Steve. Perché era solo una fotografia, perché era una fotografia troppo fragile per essere vista da loro. Ed era -non è una fotografia che è stata capita. Una natura morta che riprendeva i colori dell'autunno. E il tavolo sulla quale si doveva sedere quando era bambina, piena di cose, vuota di ogni oggetto. Donna l'aveva scattata quando era venuta a trovarli. Ma nessuno l'ha capita. E quando nessuno capisce quello che vuoi dire, per qualche motivo senti di aver fallito. E non è stata la prima volta in cui è successa una cosa simile. Non è stata l'unica fotografia che non è stata compresa. Donna non può dire a Steve che non lo chiama papà perché i papà sembrano essere molto di meno per una figlia, perché non è una parola che per lei è familiare, ma che non per questo non si considera sua figlia. Donna non può dire a Diana che le vuole bene e che a volte anche soltanto vedere il suo nome sullo schermo del cellulare le fa venire voglia di piangere, perché sente di doversi muovere, di dover correre, di aver lasciato qualcosa incompiuto, ma non sa che cosa, non sa cosa deve fare, non sa cosa deve finire e quindi rimane immobilizzata. E a volte, la notte, pensa che ogni giorno potrebbe essere il giorno giusto in cui perderà l'amore di sua mamma, e che una volta perso, quell'amore, non lo avrebbe riavuto indietro mai più.  
  
Voleva solo un abbraccio. È solo davvero tanto stanca. Voleva solo che sua madre la tenesse tra le sue braccia e che -voleva solo essere sicura che le voglia ancora bene.   
  
Sente una spugna sulla schiena e rabbrividisce, alzando la testa e lanciando uno sguardo alle sue spalle. Diana le sta lavando la schiena, piano piano, in ginocchio, con lo sguardo concentrato. E Donna torna a guardare dritto davanti a sé. Torna a curvare la schiena e chiudere gli occhi. Non può chiedere nulla a Diana. Non può nemmeno parlare di quanto si senta persa, in questo momento.   
  
“Posso rimanere qui?” le chiede però, passandosi la mano sul viso, per calmarsi, o non piangere. Non sente Diana cambiare i movimenti della spugna. Continua a strofinargliela, dolcemente, con tanta delicatezza.   
  
Dovrebbe cercare un altro percorso. Dovrebbe cambiare il percorso della sua vita. Crescere. Dire addio a quella bambina che ha lasciato in questa casa. Forse è per questo che è venuta qui. C'è quella parte di lei che vuole solo essere rassicurata dalla sua mamma e quella parte di lei che è così esausta da essere sicura di voler semplicemente -andare avanti, smetterla di sentirsi così invisibile, così incompresa. Ci ha provato in tutti i modi, ad essere ascoltata a cercare di far capire il suo punto di vista. Forse non è adatta a fare la fotografa. Forse non è adatta a fare l'artista e le piange immediatamente il cuore, perché ricorda di essere cresciuta tra le statue greche che Diana curava. Piange immediatamente il suo cuore, perché sono stati Diana e Steve a regalarle la sua macchinetta fotografica per compleanno, quando lei aveva sbattuto i piedi ed era rimasta a guardare una foglia cadere, chiedendosi se il momento in cui il vento faceva cambiare direzione alla foglia, durante la sua caduta potesse essere reso eterno.  
  
Era una bambina. Deve abbandonare la sua bambina?   
  
La mamma non l'ha abbracciata, ma, in un certo senso le sta vicino, strofinando la spugna su quella schiena che le sembra essere piena di vergogna, piena di rimpianti, piena di tutti quei dubbi, che Diana le lava via. “Certamente” le risponde finalmente. Continua a lavarle via lo sporco. Piano piano, mentre Donna tiene gli occhi chiusi e cerca di respirare profondamente e cerca di convincersi che le vuole bene, che Diana non starebbe lì con lei, nel bagno, se non fosse perché le vuole bene. Deve essere che ha capito che qualcosa non va e che Donna ha bisogno di lei. “Puoi stare qui, fino a quando ne avrai bisogno” le ricorda.   
  
E Donna singhiozza. Stringe le ginocchia al petto e prende a singhiozzare.  
  
  
  
  
  
L'amore è una responsabilità che è davvero troppo per alcune persone, e Donna non ha il coraggio di parlare con Diana dei suoi dubbi su tutto quello che le sta succedendo nella vita. Non ha il coraggio di raccontarle della sua rottura con la fotografia, con le sue dita che sembrano voler fare quello che voglio e sul fatto che non sembra essere abbastanza brava da essere ascoltata nel modo giusto e anche non essere abbastanza brava da essere notata. Non ne ha il coraggio. Quindi non dice niente. Chiede a Steve di portarla a prendere un gelato, il giorno dopo.  
  
Steve, che appena l'ha vista a casa il suo abbraccio glielo ha dato senza nemmeno pensarci e che le ha detto che aveva intenzione di volare lui stesso ovunque lei si trovasse, insieme a Diana, perché avevano proprio voglia di vederla. Steve è un uomo molto distratto e Donna lo guarda con un sopracciglio alzato mentre si muove per la città e non sembra essere nemmeno in grado di badare a se stesso. Come loro due non siano morti quando lei era piccola è davvero un mistero. La cosa che più le sembra divertente è che Steve non ha cambiato modo di approcciarsi a lei. Forse dovrebbe parlargli e fargli capire che è una donna adulta. È quello che ripete sempre anche Diana. Ma le piace avere del gelato gratis, quindi per ora non si lamenta.  
  
Mentre camminano per la città, Steve non dice una parola, perché è troppo preso dai suoi pensieri. E Donna lo guarda, nello stesso modo in cui ha guardato Diana e si rende conto che sono entrambi invecchiati dal giorno in cui ha fatto la fotografia che è finita alla mostra. Era una foto davvero troppo infantile, a pensarci, forse per questo nessuno l'ha capita fino in fondo. Dicono che è un suo modo di dimostrare l'affetto che prova per i suoi genitori, le persone che l'hanno cresciuta, ma la verità è che era solo il suo grido di frustrazione. Era solo lei che -voleva davvero essere normale. Non sa nemmeno lei che cosa vuole dire con normale e si ritrova a mangiare il gelato e guardare Steve inciampare sul marciapiede. Mentre lei ride. Diana ruota gli occhi.   
  
E mentre Donna ride, dall'altra parte della strada, riesce a vedere una ragazza dai lunghissimi capelli rossi e ricci, che guarda un albero che non è ancora spoglio, con le mani dietro la schiena, il mento puntato verso l'alto. E Donna dimentica di avere in mano un gelato, dimentica anche di star camminando per la strada con Steve e Diana. Riesce solo a vedere i ricci di quella ragazza che cadono sulla sua pelle scura e poi c'è quel dettaglio delle mani che non riesce a togliersi dalla testa.  
  
Mi chiamo Donna. Donna Troy, o Donna Prince, o solo Donna, non importa. Se lo ripete in testa, mentre si gira di scatto verso la ragazza e deve prendere un respiro profondo. Deve fare le prove. L'ha vista due volte in due giorni, Washington è una città grande, le sue dita stanno di nuovo cercando una macchinetta fotografica. E potrebbe tornare bambina. Mi chiamo Donna Troy, o Donna Prince, o solo Donna, davvero non importa e ieri ci siamo viste alla fermata del 310 e io volevo dirti che c'è qualcosa in te che mi piace veramente tanto e vorrei poterti conoscere. Suona male. Donna si passa una mano sulla fronte, suona davvero male.  
  
Steve le lancia uno sguardo e Diana lo prende dal braccio e scuote la testa, tirandolo via, per continuare a camminare, mentre Donna non sembra sapere che fare. E la ragazza coi capelli lunghi e rossi abbassa lo sguardo e guarda verso di lei e le sorride. La fa un segno con la mano per salutarla e Donna fa la stessa cosa, con la mano che prima ha cercato la sua macchinetta fotografica.  
  
Quella ragazza sembra essere un sogno. Un sogno con i capelli spumosi, un enorme sorriso e le mani ruvide. Donna deve scoprire se quelle mani sono davvero ruvide. E si stanno di nuovo salutando, Donna da un marciapiede, la ragazza dal marciapiede opposto, in una strada abbastanza piccola, per fortuna, per potersi vedere e sentire. E Donna deve fare un passo in avanti e vorrebbe dire qualsiasi cosa, avere un modo per parlare, un approccio, una frase per poterle dire -vorrebbe poterla salutare. Quindi dice: “Ciao.” E suona immediatamente stupido.  
  
Ma la ragazza anche si avvicina, sempre con le mani dietro la schiena e la guarda nello stesso modo in cui guardava la foglia cadere dall'albero. “Ciao” le risponde con un enorme sorriso.  
  
Donna si guarda intorno e deglutisce. Okay. Lo può fare. “Sono Donna, ci siamo viste ieri...” No, non lo può fare. Si pente di aver parlato, chiude gli occhi, dovrebbe andare via.  
  
“Io sono Kory” risponde la ragazza, con la testa inclinata.   
  
Anche la sua voce sembra essere un sogno. Le mani di Donna cercano la sua macchinetta fotografica. Lo può fare. Ancora una volta.   



End file.
